genlockfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Chase/Relationships
The Polity The Vanguard Chase was a former member of the Vanguard, serving as an Interceptor pilot up until the Battle of New York City, upon which he was transferred to the Experimental Science Unit's supervision. Miranda Worth Miranda was in a romantic relationship with Chase prior to his injury in the battle at New York City. Miranda gained Chase's mother and sister's approval, and his mother commented that Miranda was the first to make him smile for some time. After his injury, seeing Miranda again was one of the main reasons he agreed to participate in the gen:LOCK program. Although he was prevented from contacting her, Chase decided not get out of his way to do so because he knew his survival was uncertain and he did not want to risk making her grief for him again. Although he was initially upset that Miranda had started a romantic relationship with Jodie Brennan during the four years he was absent, he does not blame her and has accepted it, but he invited Miranda to visit him if she wanted to start their romantic relationship again. After Nemesis displayed Chase's mannerism, Miranda questioned Chase whether the real him still exists and how many copies of him exists. After the Battle of The Anvil, Chase attempted to contact Miranda as she was most likely among those engulfed in the Nanotech cloud, but received no response. Chase was forced to abandon the base with Miranda in it to protect his team. Miguel Garza Migas is one of Chase's closest friends even prior to his injury in the Battle of New York. Migas enjoyed playing Siege with Chase, and Chase was witness to the incident that gave him his nickname. After Migas learned of Chase's survival and return to the Anvil, he immediately went to visit him, with Chase gladly greeting his old friend with a fist bump, quickly falling back into their old dynamic. After Miguel saw Chase depressed, he was inspired to design and upgrade Chase's Holon with wings and the capability to fly. Upon seeing the finished product, Chase was moved enough that he felt the wish to cry again, and unsuccessfully attempted to put his arm around him. After the Battle of The Anvil, Chase was forced to abandon the base with Migas in it to protect his team. Raquel Marin Colonel Marin was Chase's commanding officer as an Interceptor pilot in the Vanguard and during the Battle of New York. After Chase's injury, Colonel Marin was one of the sponsors for the gen:LOCK project and has supervised Chase during some of his mission after he was transferred to the ESU. After Chase saved Colonel Marin during the Battle of The Anvil, he gave her his salute and Colonel Marin returned the gesture, indicating that she is familiar with Chase's personal salute. After the Battle of The Anvil, Chase attempted to contact the Anvil's operation room but received no response. Chase was forced to abandon the base with Colonel Marin in it to protect his team. Jodie Brennan Leon August Experimental Science Unit Following his crash, Chase was rescued by the ESU after the Battle of New York City. He later agreed to work with them on the gen:LOCK program in exchange for aiding him in his recovery. Rufus Weller Yasamin Madrani Cameron MacCloud Kazu Iida Valentina Romanyszyn Category:Relationship Pages